


milky white

by youmeiyouhaohaodusu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fanart, Gay Sex, Other, Sex
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmeiyouhaohaodusu/pseuds/youmeiyouhaohaodusu
Summary: 娱乐圈烂俗包养
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 2





	milky white

李硕珉关上门的一瞬间就发现了房间里的不对劲。

这是一家情侣酒店。  
香暖异常，把他身上的火一点也不含蓄地全勾了起来。

剧组动作慢，周围的五星级全被抢光了位子，导演抬脚踹助理的工夫也只能临时订了家主题酒店。按理说他的咖位应该安排到仅次于管理人员的标准，可谁想到人家的高级套房居然走的催情路线。

把暗灯全调亮后，里面床头发出的嘤咛让李影帝一愣。

有人。

走近一看，忍不住笑了。

还是个熟人。

夫胜宽，十八线签约艺人，出道没多久倚仗着清纯脸蛋入了这次拍摄组的眼，结果集体聚会的空子给送到影帝床上了。

看到被白干灌出酡红的脸蛋半遮着眼没问话，李硕珉玩味挑了挑眉。

潜规则这种老生常谈的话题已经在娱乐圈横行了好几十个年头，李硕珉往前也不是没有被人或主动或非主动地投怀送抱过。长的入眼他倒也不会推拒，左右一夜后一手交货，日常采访活动里提携两句皆大欢喜，实在不至于因为那点廉耻心结梁子。

而现下这个满面潮红的人显然已经把意愿表达得很明了了。

夫胜宽不是没有做过这样的心理准备。

大公司不养小艺人，前线资源都让调走了，他好不容易从里抢了这么一块肉出来，自然不想因为捷足先登这种烂俗套路被人截了胡。

饭前经纪人已经和自己利弊分析了个透，实在害怕就直接把自己灌醉吧，他想，再也不想体验糊的滋味了。

酒刚才已经被催了在厕所吐了个干净，他今晚紧张得什么也没吃光顾着喝酒了。胃里痉挛带动腹部有一下没一下地急促缩张着，贴着空调冷气流激了他一身鸡皮疙瘩。原本经纪人是叫他自己提前脱个精光再团进被子里，但夫胜宽没把握人能瞧得上自己，原本打着就算被赶走也得一身整整齐齐全了体面，结果那家伙直接趁着自己催吐的空档强行收了好些东西，只给留下身上来不及脱下来的白衬衫和盖不住的四平角。

所以当目标人物站在床边轻笑的时候，意识尚存的夫十八线是有些恼羞成怒破罐子破摔成分在的。

“夫先生没走错吧？”人还是问着话的，手却不老实地开始探进衣角细细摩挲起来。

夫胜宽佯作迷离地抬眼瞧了他一眼，前一分钟灌了水漱口的唇上下一碰。

“你房间，我没走错。”

————  
————

夫胜宽的指尖很灵活，随着仰头的动作探过去，把李硕珉腰间皮带扯出利落的抽响，啪一下甩在小臂上，莹白很快出现一块肉粉。明明是自己动作惹出来的失误，被抽到的人却还是忍不住哆嗦了一下。皮带没了扣子就方便了很多，两只手将将一拉，顶着黑色平角内裤的一鼓大包直接在拇指距离的地方向夫胜宽耀武扬威起来。

都是男人，夫胜宽盯着那块地方愣了一下。但很快反应过来——大。

自己还是个处男，出道这么久前面都没正经用过，更不要提后面了。夫新手下意识吞了吞。发呆的功夫头顶上传来轻佻，语气听起来带了两分调侃，“看来你对这份工作还不是那么渴望啊，夫先生。”

夫胜宽反应过来一抖，对方又继续着说今晚没什么兴趣，夫先生还是打哪儿来回哪儿去吧。

李硕珉一眼就看出来，这是个新手。就算动作再怎么装得流畅，抖得像个筛子似的手法也让人瞧着不痛快。

他是来者不拒，可今晚就是不想啃强扭的瓜。

打算就着这副样子往旁边的床上躺过去，下身突来的温软让他动作一僵。

埋在胯间的头还是在沉默倾诉着妥协。

夫胜宽闭着眼隔了布料舔了一口，就着气味睁开向上瞧了一眼。沾了水的眸红通通对上影帝，汪汪两团莫名让人读懂里面包着的请求。

“要我。”

————  
————

不止一次在床上这么有耐心了。

夫胜宽被压在水床上喘着气时盯着天花板想，他真的很有耐心了。

胸前湿透的衬衫拽开一道口子向外散漫着，乳头被牙尖啃咬的麻刺让他不自觉全身绷紧，上半身前弓起来，两只手散了力气摸上李硕珉的肩膀，夫胜宽只做得到哀哀求着他轻点。

疼。  
可是又是爽的。

发热体的靠近总是让他觉得温暖，哪怕上一秒还在蹂躏着身上最脆弱的部位。晕晕乎乎察觉下衣摆有一只手探进来握住软茎，几下揉弄颤巍巍立了起来，夫胜宽羞耻之余又忍不住溢了好几声嘤咛。

“你的声音很好听。”

所以，“别压着，多说点。”李硕珉松开手一路顺着向上，把前端刮下来的透明抹在拇指压进夫胜宽小喘着的嘴里，“把它舔干净。”另一只手流过小腹平坦处，趁着身下被摸得发抖的空档滑入股缝，手指只是试探性点点就激起剧烈反应。

“先生！……”夫胜宽两只手猛地推开对面开拓的动静瞪大眼，胸口起伏不定。皮肤上的吻痕散着热气，瞧得李硕珉眼神又暗了两分。唇贴着耳廓轻轻一句话，却一下卸了夫胜宽所有抗拒。

“交易品，就该乖乖履行职责。”

指尖猛然一顶，尖叫随着后穴温软直达感官，李硕珉居然生生升起一种无名的快感。新人初一眼瞧着清清秀秀，却被他逼着委屈又不敢反抗，抓在他背后的手力道被酒精作用得绵软，两腿并得紧紧的，但无法驱赶后穴被人入侵的痛楚。脸上很快起了细汗，白皮混着眼角红痕，活脱脱就是个欺负惨了的糯米团。夫胜宽只觉得眼皮被人轻轻巧巧点了一下。“放松点。”

后穴第一次被这样侵犯，眼下四周缩得死紧，李硕珉迟迟伸不进第二根指头。磨蹭半天没动静有点火大，可瞧着那张脸的痛苦破天荒没想发飙，只是不算温柔地压了压眼尾，“别哭了。”

你情我愿的事。

夫胜宽知道自己这副模样败兴，可开口还是忍不住哭腔：“你、慢点……”

他没明说，可话里的惊惧明明白白告诉着自己还是个雏。

“……啧。”李硕珉真的开始不耐烦了。不是没见过世面，不少新人第一次都这么采了，可这么不情不愿的还是头一个。

“给脸别不要。”

下巴掐着一个用力抬起来，影帝逼迫身下人同自己直视，口气带着居高临下的压迫。

“爱做不做，别浪费我时间。”

————  
————

尤物总是在床上温顺得叫人提不起劲儿。

“做得好。”

李硕珉往里又按了按，身下传来一阵紧缩。前段快感压迫着神经末梢一阵眩晕，他呼哧喘了会儿粗气，还是没忍住突来的平衡打破。

“唔啊！——”

埋在胯间的头甩开束缚往床边爬过去，夫胜宽前倾欲开口的动作却被身后一声压低喊停。脚踝被人猛地一拉，两根指头驾轻熟路撬开贝齿，含在嘴里的乳白从嘴角倾泻而下。

“想取悦我，那我让你吐了吗？”

嗯？李硕珉松开手，凑近用手指点了点那张小圆脸，又顺着颈线细细娑着，指尖残余的咸湿混着精液重新抹上开发后湿润不少的后穴，微凉带着躯干的主人低低呜咽了起来。李硕珉突然发现自己居然开始喜欢上看夫胜宽被自己欺负惨了的模样。  
纯真在身下毁于情欲，那张脸挂的泪混着精液，就好像他明明紧紧闭着眼却攀着自己的脖颈不松手。  
他喜欢如此被动的妥协。

“吃不进去，那就下面来。”

————  
————

水床本就柔软，此刻被巨大的冲撞打出咕咚水响，在升温的气息中打出一片暧昧。

第一下，直接得让身下人控制不住战栗地挣扎起来，疼到开口却发不出一声音节，咬上影帝的肩膀也只有力气留下浅浅牙印。

第二下，李硕珉很明显感觉得到下面那张嘴把他咬得死紧，肠壁软肉紧缩着，从体内又涌了一股润滑。抽出时带离，把交合处打出一片水响。

狠插进去的第三下，李硕珉喘着气去咬夫胜宽被泪和汗打湿的耳垂，边笑边促狭着问怎么这么多水啊。

“早知道润滑都不用了。”

“哈、、啊……”无力把头埋进枕头松软，估计没人知道李影帝私底下骚话一堆。夫胜宽自觉羞耻，半张脸都躲在粉红堆里，连低嘤都咬着牙半含不含，不情不愿的样子却让李硕珉肏得更凶，摸过去的腰窝也使力压两下。

“看来夫先生没被我照顾到，反应居然这么平淡，倒是我的不是了。”

话说得客气，插进去的力道却一点也不像语气里那样温和，一下一下凿得穴肉外翻，带了水在暗光里剧烈收缩着，李硕珉伸手抹了一把，刮过又压住夫胜宽敏感收缩的动作，就着手上带着果香的透明握住新人硬涨发红的阴茎，极有规律地摩挲着，手指薄茧勾上囊袋和后穴中间地带，前后交错爽得夫胜宽只有用喘气来勉强摆脱生理快感带来的目眩。  
离开时那张小穴吸得紧，夫胜宽几乎能描出那根巨茎盘缠其上的细小纹路，肏进来再快也没办法忽略刮过前列腺微凸的酸软，伴随着穴口被人强行扩张的撕裂感，又疼又麻，矛盾得他自己都想骂自己不争气了。

“呜…呜呜啊、李先…生、、”舌根被拇指压的发酸，新人抖着睫毛舔了舔，开合已久的口腔使不上力，咬上去只留下婴儿乳齿一样浅浅的牙印，让李硕珉抽出来带了一路滴滴答答的水渍。他到底喝了酒有些不清楚力道，一下一下都操得重，每次都把人往前顶，好像不给到口不松劲儿似的。实在受不了，夫胜宽松口小口小口喘着，委委屈屈的去按李硕珉掐自己大腿的手臂。

“李、李先生……”他忍不住带了几分哭腔求饶，“你轻点……”

“你……你不要这么凶……”

他真的一点也不温柔。  
第一次就如此轰轰烈烈，夫胜宽没办法说自己多舒服。

疼。他感觉今晚眼角就没干过。  
是真的疼到骨子里了。

李硕珉那玩意儿大，硬起来尺寸实在可观，加上前头被他挑起来的火气也就不客气，抬了腿直接往里肏。夫胜宽原本在顶上来的时候就吓得往床头爬，结果人发起狠来不受酒精影响，箍了他的胯就沉下身子一进到底，撕裂般剧痛直接直接惊涛骇浪地压过大脑里所有理智，他顾不上对对方还有什么请求就反射性咬上肩头，结果全身又被腺体摩擦袭来的快感一下抛光了力气。

别哭了。李硕珉看他被自己欺负得可怜兮兮的模样莫名心软了不少，嘴里含着夹了细汗的乳尖含糊说怎么这么水呢。

这话刺激得人后头又紧出一股潮热，打在马眼暖得他没忍住又往里肏狠了许多。

————  
————

李硕珉没告诉夫胜宽，他做爱从来不喜欢开灯，觉着床伴开头看出长相不错就凑合了。

今晚却又破了例。

特意留了床头灯，感受着情欲在那张脸上被他一点点勾引出来，他头一回觉得自己是个变态，专门诱拐天使堕落的。喜欢夫胜宽隐在光线里半模糊的轮廓，喜欢夫胜宽乳尖被自己咬出的红肿印记，更喜欢夫胜宽两条腿夹着他的腰在身下流水。明明已经开始享受了，那对被泪隔了层透明的眸子还是通红不敢去看，吻出光泽的唇下意识咬着声。

——明明已经忍不住嘴里的声音了。

李硕珉觉得好笑，但还是给了个台阶去亲他的脸。  
“舒服就叫出来，不笑话，我喜欢的。”

夫胜宽哭哭啼啼没忍住，低低把声音一点子一点挤出来，李硕珉顶一下哼一句，再顶一下又漏一声，断断续续的奶猫一样，刚消下去的火没多久又烧得旺，李硕珉捏着臀瓣的手一个使劲下去，拍出小泪人上下水龙头没拧紧似的外冒，啪嗒一声声打在床单上画出暗晕，无声催促着动作加快。听着身下吟声一句比一句来得娇软，肠壁愈发短急的收缩让李硕珉手上快了不少，又逼着他溢出些液体，拇指和食指却在又一次贯穿后掐住了尖端，固定住夫胜宽哭叫着乱晃的脑袋呵着酒气去舔他眼角。

“它好可爱啊。”

可爱到想让人掐住，逼着和自己一起高潮。

顶开大张的腿从内侧收紧，夫胜宽一时间挣脱不开。气急下伸手去锤他胸膛又哭又闹，使了吃奶的劲也扒不开钳制下体的手，全身抽抖着从后面高潮了。

小脑带来一阵窒息的眩目，胸膛不住起伏着带动后穴不自觉夹紧，咕叽一声居然又渗了好一股液体。李硕珉抬腰，最后一次挤入搅成一团的肉穴后松手，把手心包住的余液尽数抹上夫胜宽小腹，将之前剩余尽数投进温柔中。

——“技术不错。”

被酒精作用过去的前一刻，影帝记得自己夸了他一句。晕乎乎陷入睡眠的瞬间没忍住腹诽——这到底潜谁呢。


End file.
